


A Late Night Walk

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Sweet, Sassy, and Sexy Rey/Ben One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben and Rey are Strangers, Birthday Sex, Chance Meetings, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rey is famous, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Ben's wingman insists he needs to get over his ex as he points out every hot lady that passes by. Ben, preferring his drink to a one night stand, leaves the bar... on his late night walk he runs into a beautiful stranger in need of assistance and finds he can help her in more ways than one. Sweet and sexy one shot. You never know who you'll meet when the time is right.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Sweet, Sassy, and Sexy Rey/Ben One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985639
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	A Late Night Walk

The bar is noisier than usual as Ben Solo sits at the bar top with his best friend since middle school nursing his third beer of the evening. The liquor meant to numb his heart after finding his fiance in bed with another man a couple of weeks ago. Hux keeps nodding towards women urging him on to ask one out or at least one back to his place for the night. Air whistles from between his lips as he takes in each of the prospects. He sets the empty bottle on the bar.

“I’m out for the night,” Ben announces in his typical bar voice, loud enough to be heard.

“Oh, come on, check that one out. Take her home with you she’s got naughty written all over her.” Hux points out. “Ben, it’s been weeks, move on already.” He adds when Ben shakes his head.

“Yeah, a few weeks after a few years. I was going to marry her, Hux. I don’t even know if I can have sex with someone at this point.” He shrugs as he paces away slowly.

“You sound like a little bitch,” Hux spits at him in that famous best friend tone he has used whenever Ben is being stubborn. Or in Ben’s eyes reasonable.

Sighing, Ben looks him in the eyes. “I’m going now.”

“Pussy!” Hux hollers at his back as he shoves his way through the crowd.

Holding up his middle finger to him until he gets to the door, Ben doesn’t look back. Hux hasn’t been in love before, not with anything more than a crevice his dick will fit in. Ben, however, was in love. Or so he thought until he walked into his apartment to hear noises in the bedroom. He knew with every step he took what was awaiting him on the other side of that bedroom door. His heart already dropping in his chest and broken, he shoved it open and then turn around and walked out. The next day he had all of her things packed up and left on the street in front of his building.

Hux is only looking out for him. Mostly, the better interest of his cock, but what’s a wing man for otherwise? The city is still wide awake as he travels by foot the five blocks back to his building, stopping in a deli to pick up a late night snack in the form of a turkey sandwich and a small bag of chips.

His apartment feels bare without the addition of her girly things. He must be a pussy, he thinks, if he misses that shit. Maybe he is lonely and does need to get laid. His keys clunk down on the roughly finished wooden table beside the door, the latest of his projects. Dropping onto his couch he rips the paper open on his sandwich and begins eating it with one hand while sifting through the channels of his TV with the other. Finishing his sandwich before landing on a good channel he stares absently at his bag of chips deciding against them, his appetite not quite back to normal yet.

Frustrated, he grabs his keys off the table and leaves. Walking through the darkness of the street considering his next move, wondering if she would be home. Questioning if he should even attempt to speak with her or if he should keep on ignoring her. In the last few weeks it’s been easier to miss her, but then he remembers the vivid image of her being pile driven on their bed by a work associate. He passes a cacophony of noisy people and late night vehicles as they travel beneath the numerous street lights. Lost in thought he tries to piece together what he’ll say to her if he ends up at her place.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck… fuck.”

As he turns the corner he finds a younger woman dancing on one foot, cursing rapidly in a spitfire way he didn’t know women could. One shoe in hand she hobbles attempting to not put her bare foot on the damp pavement.

“Oh, Jesus, fuck! This would happen to me, fucking stupid ass...”

Closing the gap between them he grips her arm so she no longer needs to hop.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” he offers, his ex a now distant memory.

Her wide, long lashed eyes bat up at him confused by his sudden appearance. He smiles at her thinking she is dressed far too well to be roaming around this part of town in her black fitted sequined dress. A long moment passes as they stare at each other questioning the other’s trustworthiness.

“I’m supposed to be heading to a party, but I got lost and then my heel snapped and it’s been raining on and off, so I am also soaked and cold and this night is just a waste of my fucking effort.”

There it is again, fucking, root word fuck; as in to fuck. Immediately feeling an attraction, he skims through all the ways he could see himself with her.

“I’m just a few blocks away, do you want to slip in and dry off? Maybe call for a ride?”

She bats her lengthy lashes at him once more, relinquishing to the awkwardness of holding her foot up, it drops to the damp cement as her shoulders drop. Conceding to her efforts she nods.

“Thanks.”

He waits while she grabs her other shoe and tosses them both into a trash can.

“Goodbye eight hundred dollar shoes. Nice knowing you.”

“You spent that much on a pair of shoes?” He asks his eyes rounded in shock.

“Well, no, I was actually only borrowing them for the night, but they’re done with.”

“Your friend is going to be pissed, huh?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” She laughs as she walks quickly to keep up with his long stride.

Ben holds the door open allowing her to walk in first, giving himself an opportunity to examine her backside, grateful he does. He drops his keys noisily on the table giving her a start as she turns around, shivering in the blast of the air conditioner.

“Sorry. I’ll just get you a towel.”

Returning with a plush large towel he finds her wandering around looking at the photo frames on his shelves. Her arms cradled around her chest trying to warm up, she turns around hearing him.

“Is your girlfriend going to be okay with me being here?”

“Ex-fiance, and I don’t give a shit what she thinks.” He chuckles dryly.

Nodding, she reaches for the towel, wrapping herself in it. “Thanks. I’m sorry, what happened?”

“Bit personal, don’t you think?”

“Sorry. I get the impression it was her that... Never mind, it’s not important. Have you lived here long?”

She finds a seat on the couch and leans over the back of it, her eye penetrating his waiting for his answer. He shuffles his shoes off and joins her.

“Uh, I’ve been in the city for about ten years. This building for the last six of them. It’s affordable for the size, so I’ll likely stay for some time. How about you, new to the city? Would you like some water? I’ll get us some bottles.”

She laughs at how he bumbles through his questions not waiting for a reply. “I’m not from here, no. It’s overwhelming, especially walking around alone in the dark.”

He hands her a bottle as he sits back down. “There is a lot happening all the time. I like this neighborhood, because it’s one of the quieter ones. So, you are missing a fabulous party right now?”

When she grins, he thinks she looks a bit wicked.

“I’m not missing it, no. I’m sure people are missing me, though. Let them, that’s what they get for bad directions.”

“Yeah, did you need to call anyone then?”

“Not quite yet. I could use a break from my friends to be honest.”

“I see.” He rubs his forehead to soothe the ache coming on from his earlier drinking. “I’m sorry, did you want to wash up or anything in the meanwhile?”

“No, that’s not really necessary. I’d like to hang out if that’s okay? It looks a lot like we both could use the company.”

“Sure. How about something dry to wear then?”

“Now that I can agree to.”

Ben smiles softly. Fetching a long shirt from his room, he hands it to her and points over his shoulder. “The only bathroom is in there.”

When she returns, he’s sitting on the couch with the remote in hand where she joins him. He sets the remote down and turns to her.

“Better?” he asks noting she’s grabbed his comforter off his bed and wrapped herself in it.

She gives him that same smile from earlier that gives him a prickly sensation across the back of his neck. “Yes, thank you. What’s your name by the way and what do you do?”

“Ben Solo, I’m in construction. You?”

“Rey, and I travel… a lot.”

“Just Rey?” He eyes her quizzically.

“Just Rey,” she replies with her same smile.

“Huh, well do you like New York so far? Plan on staying long?”

“No to both. Too many people here. What happened with your ex?”

Ben looks at her face as she scans his personal belongings around the room. He chuckles. “Okay, well since you really want to know. She cheated on me. Here in our apartment no less.”

“In your own bed? You walked in on them, hmm?” she asks, glancing down the hall.

Ben’s eyes follow hers. “Yes to both,” He chuckles lightly. “Why?”

“Looks like a nice bed,” she says simply. “Shame to have bad memories attached to it. Would you like to fuck me in your bed?”

Ben turns his attention back to her, his mouth ajar at her bold question. Clearing his throat he sits up straighter. “I didn’t bring you back here with any expectations. I was just being nice.”

“I know. Which is exactly why I would like to spend the evening with you, Ben Solo. It’s been ages since I have even spoken to a nice guy, and you’re definitely a nice guy,” she explains, standing up to walk down the hallway. “Coming?” she asks over her shoulder when he doesn’t follow at first.

He’s already getting hard at the idea. Fucking a complete stranger with no strings attached seems like a perfect end to the evening. Following her back he finds her sprawled on her back the hem of the shirt he loaned her resting just below the apex of her thighs, giving him a slim glance at her. He steps over the comforter she dropped on the floor and pulls his shirt over his head before dropping his pants and shirt in the pile that the comforter began.

He stares at her briefly observing the way her lean firm thighs beckon him to spread them wide for a better view. Nervously, he breathes in a deep breath before joining her. Slowly, climbing up the length of the bed, he lays beside her as she rolls to her side. Her leg slips between his pressing against his arising erection, forcing a soft groan to nervously escape his throat.

Her eyes meet his before she leans forward to kiss him. Her lips press softly to his before parting them with her tongue. He thinks she tastes sweet, like some kind of ripened fruit, pineapple maybe. Reaching around her narrow waist he rests his arm along the wide curve of her hip, his palm cupping her ass. Squeezing gently and tugging her in closer the heat between them builds.

When her hand twines in his hair as she moans into his mouth he puckers his lips and gives her one gentle peck on the lips as he pulls back. One peck not being enough he gives her a few more as she giggles at his sweetness. She nips his bottom lip softly with another quiet giggle.

Smiling, memorizing the way her body melds against his, the heat of her a comfort in his arms. “You’re silly.”

“You’re a good kisser,” she grins. “Why’d you stop? I would like to think we could spend the better part of the evening that way.” She adjusts against him, bringing them closer. Her thigh shifting against him purposefully.

“You want me to show you how nice I am?” he asks her playfully.

“What does that entail?”

Trailing the tips of his fingers over the front of her hip he slips his hand between her legs to find her naked pussy. He presses the heel of his palm against her mound watching her sigh. “I really like eating pussy, and I’m rather good at it. So I’ve been told.”

With a heavy sigh of nerves she smiles and nods. “It’s a first for me so break me in easy, okay?”

“Really?” he asks, sliding down her body. His hands grabbing her hips he shuffles her backwards to create more space for him. “Here we go.”

His hands slide down from her hips shoving the hem of the shirt upwards. Their eyes meeting briefly as he smells her pungent fragrance. Watching her face redden he runs the tip of his tongue over her puffy clit, feeling her response in the form a small jerk of the hips. He pulls her open gently with his fingers allowing his tongue to trace the moist creases inside. Pressing the tip of his tongue into her center giving it a couple of turns before pulling her inner labia between his lips with a gentle suck.

“Holy shit,” she gasps.

“I told you,” he breathes against her wet flesh before continuing back to her sensitive nub.

He pulls her in between his lips, suckling on her as he guides a finger gently inside of her. Giving her a few strokes and gentle tugs before adding another, he continues sucking and nipping on her clit. Soon concentrating his tongue, he moves it in firm circles around her nub. His fingers curling inside of her slick heat to find her g-spot. Her whole body shudders when he does.

Soon, she is writhing against his face, smearing her wetness over him. He groans when she grips his hair and tugs him against her. He suckles her firmly when she begins to wiggle against him uncontrollably. He loves the way she moans with every little move he makes in or against her body. Panting and saying his name in a chant like she was placing a desperate prayer into the sky her insides clamp down around his fingers as her hands yank his hair tightly into her fists.

Softly, he swipes his tongue over her sensitive clit as her panting slows. She jerks away from him each time, but doesn’t move out of reach. He blows over her when she settles down drawing a giggle from her.

“Amazing,” she exhales dreamily.

“Good,” he says, giving her one more lick before moving back towards her face.

She grabs his face and draws him back to her, kissing him deeply as he struggles to keep up. He wraps his arms around her pulling her flush against him. Tongues dancing together through sloppy wet kisses he drags her shirt the rest of the way up her body only breaking away to pull it over her head. Her hands slip the band of his boxers down until she can no longer reach, her feet pushing them the rest of the way while he laughs at her cleverness.

“Condom?” she asks.

“Uh huh,” he responds reaching over her to his bedside table.

Eagerly, he gets to his knees as he tears the package with his teeth. Tossing the wrapper to the side and rolling on the condom with her watching. When their eyes meet they both smile at one another. They settle in together, her arms slinking loosely around his neck as she finds her entrance and presses the head of his cock inside smoothly with the aid of her already being wet. Leaning down, he presses his lips against hers as he slides delicately inside.

The soft skin of her inner thighs wrap around his hips as he thrusts slowly inside of her. Kissing all the while, tongues twisting together, breathing rapidly in no rush otherwise. He revels in the way her body moves with his, cradling his large size against someone so small in comparison. She groans along with him every time their bodies smash together and he is buried completely within her.

She feels hot against his skin with each thrust melding them together. Her hips meet his, her pussy molded perfectly to his size, he can feel where she ends. She grunts when he meets her there with his cock. Sweat beading over his skin, he moves continually inside of her in fluid and solid motions until he can no longer keep his mouth to hers. Pressing his forehead to hers instead breathing hard, lost in the intimacy and impossible comfort of a stranger.

“I don’t want this to end,” she whispers, swallowing hard as her arms tighten around his neck.

“Me either,” he strings together between ragged breaths.

He isn’t sure where he ends and she begins anymore. Their embrace blending them together with their sweaty flesh clinging to each other. The smell of them combined impregnates the air driving his urges on. She rewards him by pressing her pelvis against him further, linking them closer with her legs pinning him inside of her. He fucks her harder with her body tensing in his arms.

His lips find the curve of her neck and press to her in a gentle peck as she pants by his ear. “I want to cum so bad.”

“Then cum, I’m...”

She doesn’t finish her sentence her teeth sinking into his shoulder instead. He presses his face against her neck breathing in the smell of her with his hips moving faster and rhythmically until he thrusts into her one last time. He throbs inside her tightness after he cums. The warm depths of her like heaven even though he is beyond sensitive and jumps each time she contracts herself around him.

Sliding to the side of her, he pulls her face towards his and kisses her again. Soft, sweet and appreciative. “I have no words for what just happened.”

Her wicked little smile perches up on her lips. “Perfect.”

He chuckles and climbs from the bed momentarily and goes into the bathroom to dispose of the condom. Returning with a perplexed look. “Rey, are you okay?”

She looks up at him guiltily. “Better than okay now.”

“What just happened here?” he asks, suspecting he already knows.

She waits for him to slide back into the bed before crawling into his arms and resting her head on his chest. “Should I have told you I was a virgin? I was afraid you wouldn’t if you knew.”

Sweeping his palm over her cheek, he looks into her eyes. “No, I probably wouldn’t have, but no regrets if you don’t have any.”

She shakes her head. “No.”

“What did you mean earlier when you said you hadn’t spoken with a nice guy in ages?”

“I’ve never met anyone nice enough to sleep with is all.”

Kissing her again, he presses his forehead to hers. “Maybe we should go out sometime then?”

“Sure. Sometime.” She nestles her face against his sticky skin, leaving a small kiss on his chest where she soon falls asleep in his arms.

The following morning Ben wakes to someone banging on his door and calling his name. He hops from bed slipping on some boxers as he notices Rey is in the shower. Answering the door to a red-faced Hux he lets him in before starting a pod of coffee. Hux following him into the kitchen.

“We had plans this morning did you pity drink all night again?” Hux questions.

Ben looks at the time on the microwave. “It’s already eleven? Fuck. Sorry.”

“The gym, then lunch remember? Hot ladies in spandex...” Hux says, realizing he can hear water running. “Wait, that’s not her is it?”

Ben shakes his head sitting at his kitchen table. “No.”

“You met someone?”

“Might have.”

Hux joins him at the table. “Okay, fill me in.”

“Nothing. I just met a girl last night when I was out walking. She needed some help, so I invited her back here.”

Hux laughs. “How was the sex, man? Spill.”

They both turn to acknowledge the water shutting off.

Ben smiles. “It was good. Sheet washing good.”

“Finally.”

Ben laughs at Hux. “You’re a lunatic.”

“Just want my best friend to be happy.”

Rey walks out in her dress with her clutch bag in hand. Ben greets her with a smile as she walks over to him blushing. She bends over and kisses him on the lips softly ignoring Hux.

“Thank you for your help,” she tells him quietly. “I have to go, though.”

“You sure? I can make some breakfast,” Ben offers.

Rey reaches for the knob. “I can’t I have to get back before they send out a search party.”

He watches as she slips through the door quickly before turning his attention back to his friend. Slack-jawed and whiter than normal, Hux stares at him with wide eerie eyes.

“What?” Ben gives him a confused look.

Hux looks back at the door and then to Ben. “Do you have any idea who that was?”

“Yeah, her name’s Rey.”

“Ben! Rey, _the_ Rey, formally of that girl group? She just went solo and is everywhere... on everything? You don’t know who that was?” Hux’s voice cuts out at the end. “How does my best friend not know who Rey is?”

Thinking about it for a moment and the way Hux was talking about her, the name Rey became suddenly very familiar. “Holy fuck! That was her?”

“Yes, that was her. Her birthday bash was last night and they’ve been looking for her all night. She’s been all over the news.”

Ben bursts out laughing, the shock of it all too much. “She’s been here all night... Fuck, I’m never going to see her again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Possible follow up? I have some ideas. Any interest?


End file.
